


Working it Out - Goten - Day 6

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: DBnextgenweek2019 [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Falling In Love, True Love, daily life, emt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is the companion piece to the Bulla piece I posted yesterday enjoy!





	Working it Out - Goten - Day 6

He woke up in his bed, the spot next to him cold. Normally his girlfriend would be snuggled up against him with her head buried into his side. Not today. If she was still his girlfriend? He stretched, did some light meditation, and opted for a run. 

He didn't work until the evening when he had his night shift. He tried to switch things up. Go to a different coffee shop, buy something different. But as he drank the sweet caramel drink a bitter thought coated his brain. She would love this.

He had been dating his girlfriend for about a year. They had always been friends but after the break down of a ten year relationship with his ex, he realized that his feelings for her had changed now that she was an adult and not the same bratty little girl he grew up around. 

They had quite the age gap his girlfriend had just turned 21 while he on the other hand celebrated most recently his 30th birthday and 31 was right around the corner. Somehow they wanted to same things out of life. To get married, have kids, and live a simple life. 

The issue was they were in different stages of change. Goten had been an EMT for the past several years. He loved what he did. He helped people on a daily basis and lived for the pressure. Then he went home to unwind, kick back, and just be authentically himself. 

His stunningly gorgeous girlfriend was constantly concerned with what others thought. The first night she stayed the night at his apartment she freshened up her makeup before he woke up. He didn't get it. She didn’t need it at all and certainly not when she woke up. 

The stress and pressure of her mother being the heir to a company worth billions was a burden on her shoulders. She didn't love her job and anytime she felt she made a mistake she would end up a sobbing mess on his couch. 

She was very successful at her age or any age for that matter. She graduated med school by the time she was 19. She owned a lavish house and luxury car. And he couldn't even imagine what her salary was. 

Goten grew up modest and in the country. He was best friends with her brother growing up and at one point was jealous of the lifestyle his closest friend at times took for granted. "Money doesn't buy happiness." His mother would both scold him and chime in depending on her mood. 

Well as usual his mom was one hundred percent right. Chichi was proud of both her boys for working real jobs and still encouraged his father to farm throughout the year. 

Gohan and Goten both desired a normal life. One where fighting and training wasn't the only centers of their lives. It had taken Goten a long time to balance the two. Including having a long time girlfriend who never knew about his ‘usual’ heritage. 

It was almost like a divorce really. She took the cats and all the furniture despite shared cost. In reality he enjoyed his one bedroom to himself. There was enough room for a few guests and himself. Also he didn’t have to pass anything by another person. 

After sparing with Trunks he headed right over to work. That night was rough. They almost lost someone during transport but luckily Goten was able to stop some bleeding. The car crash victim was expected to make a full recovery. 

After changing into another uniform he wait for anymore calls until it was time to go home. Once again it was a rough week. He missed B, but he also knew she needed space. Time to figure out if she wanted to be with him. Especially since her drew the line in the sand. 

After being together for almost a year everything had been so low profile. At first neither of them realized the other shared their feelings. So yah several months of two sided unrequited love. 

But now they had lived in this bubble of romance. They got in a disagreement over being public and transparent with their families. Ultimately Bulla had given her answer for now she wasn't ready and she was done. 

What really stung is when she insulted his profession claiming he had nothing to lose. He knew she didn't mean it but it still hurt a bit. He could feel her ki once he turned the corner. 

When he reached his front door he took a deep breath, ready to hear her out. He got changed and made his way back to the kitchen. 

In the end he was pleasantly surprised she apologized and desired to start over. To be a real couple and they said I love you for the first time even though they both knew they felt it much earlier than now. 

They sealed that conversation with a kiss and put the past behind them. He loved her. She loved him. And he loved the dinner she made. Besides the way to a sayian’s heart is through his stomach.


End file.
